Corvus God Alend
"I cherish moments with those I love, like a fine wine, they only get better with age," - Alend Alend (pronounced Ah-Lend) is the Corvus God of Combat and Trade. He started life as a member of the Kingdom of Pentagost known as Alendorii Remus. Once the island of Pentagost was sunk by the Gods he led a group of his people to the Central Eastern Continent and settled it as the Kingdom of Reme--named after his own last name. Following the founding of Reme he took a year off to scout out the Central Eastern Continent in order to map it properly--his actions with the native peoples such as the Aether, which were conducted honourably--earned him the attention of the Exemplar Goddess Lucerna and soon afterward, following many tests of character, Alendorii managed to both unknowingly win Godhood and Lucerna's heart--both of which he accepted before being brought into the Pantheon as the Corvus God of Combat and Trade. Godhood The Path to Godhood Alendorii, following the daring escape from Pentagost with a group of his kinsmen, including his newborn son--his wife having died an hour before the sinking due to the complications of childbirth, along with his sister--founded the City of Reme '''as well as the larger '''Kingdom of Reme itself on the south-western coastline of the Central Eastern Continent. His vow upon taking the crown was that the people the city was built to house would never fall as long as he, or his family to come, lived. After his coronation, Alendorii made it known that he'd be traveling for a year to properly survey the land around their newly founded home, leaving his sister as regent while he went about his traveling. Due to Alendorii's treatment of the surrounding natives as well as how he generally conducted himself he eventually gained the attention of Lucerna, who'd been the very God to sink Pentagost for its failures and misdeeds. The actions of this one Pentagossi '''earned her true attention. '''Lucerna brought herself down Luminus in a mortal form to test Alendorii while he was on his journey--the meeting happening when she staged a near-death over a cliff. Over the rest of the year, Lucerna tested the man and was surprised to see him pass every one of her tests--from a test of honesty in which he could have easily stolen something, but instead gave it back--to a test of duty when he was willing to lay himself over a patch of thorns blocking their path to allow her to cross. As they spent more time together Lucerna found herself gradually falling in love with the man who's people she'd destroyed--and yet, Alendorii knew who she was simply from how she presented herself. Achieving Godhood In time Alendorii would be wounded by a passing band of Centaurs in her defense--before his death he offered her forgiveness for destroying his people--though he never actually found the embrace of death itself--being reborn as a Corvus God under the power of Lucerna--an act which the two commemorated with a mortal wedding, before they departed to the Field of Reeds. Lasting Effects Due to his position as a Corvus God, a mortal who has attained Godhood, and the fact that he had living family when he departed--namely his sister and newborn son, later known as Marius Remus--his divinity was somewhat passed onto his descendents--known as the Blood of Alend. Such a divinity allows his descendents to call on feats of strength unnatural, even for those of Pentagosii descent, as well as a limited healing factor and so much more. Aside from that--his uplifting to the Pantheon in the 1st Era allowed for soldiers, even in the current 3rd Era, to mutter a prayer to someone for strength in battle--or merchants the ability to pray to someone for skill or well-placed involvement in trade. There are many reasons Alend is still worshiped by the people of Luminus--mostly the Humans--and he has earned such a place well.